Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by diyeim
Summary: Vegueta al ver como todos se cansan decide considerar la idea.


**¿HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE?.**

**Por Akae y Diyeim.**

**Resumen**: Vegueta al ver como todos se cansan decide considerar la idea.

PRODUCIONES EL CARRUAJE DE SHEFER, PRESENTAN UNA IDEA ORIGINAL DE DIYEIM, DIRIGIDA POR LAS MANOS DE AKAE, DIRECTO DESDE EL OTRO LADO... DEL COMPUTADOR, PARA USTED... EN VIVO Y EN PANTALLA... "HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE" PATROCINADO POR LOS COMPLEJOS DE LAS NIÑAS.

Ya estaba madurito, en perfecto estado pero ya no era un quinceañero; él la había mordido y ella también según las leyes de su planeta era su mujer, ante los ojos de todos era su mujer, pero el ver el matrimonio de Gohan y Trunks, y estar preparando el de Bra, le hizo pensar que lo mejor sería proponerle a Bulma que hicieran ese estúpido ritual del mundo humano del matrimonio, así estarían como todos los otros legalmente casados. Todo se espero el príncipe de los Sayayines de su digna compañera menos lo que sucedió esa mañana.

**Flasback**

Estaban en su "sala de reuniones" la cocina, este era el único lugar donde podías buscar y encontrar a un sayayin, por tanto a la familia real. Bulma hablaba por el teléfono.

- Si Pan, eres la esposa de su hermano tienes que estar allí, a Bra le encara tu regalo NO IMPORTA QUE ESTES GORDA, ESTAS EMBARASADA. Y dile a tu tío Goten que si no lo veo puntual en el altar, le arranque las%&$/#... y dile que no necesito fuerza para quitárselas, y que no es una amenaza, es una promesa.

Vegeta sonrío, definitivamente su esposa era la mujer más temible del universo, no por nada era la madre de sus hijos, él les había conseguido la mejor hembra del mundo, y ellos se habían emparentado con los últimos Sayayines de su raza. El karma era una cosa macabra ¿Realmente le había hecho tanto daño al universo cómo para estar emparentado por punta y punta con la familia de Kakaroto?, la ironía ere realmente asquerosa, pero en fin sus hijos habían nacido con el corazón de su madre y la fuerza de papá, no podían ser perfectos, no eran guerreros puros a pesar de ser sus descendientes.

Ya lo había pensado así que era mejor hacerlo rápido y sin rodeos..

- Mujer, estamos viejos casémonos.- a Bulma se le cayó la quijada.

- ¿Qué? ¿oí bien? ¿estás diciendo que estoy vieja?- Vegeta abrió los ojos, algo le decía que no había elegido las palabras correctas.

- Maldición mujer te dije que nos casemos.- alego molesto.

- ¿Porque estamos viejos?,- pregunto para luego tomar una pose de orgullo- pues déjame decirte que Bulma Breif es la mujer más conservada universo, ¿me vez alguna arruga?- pregunto amenazadoramente.

- ¡Maldición eso no fue lo que dije!- grito el príncipe.

- Espera es verdad lo que dijiste, hablas en serio Vegeta ¿o me estas tomando del pelo? Porque ya no estoy para esos juegos...- al mirar los ojos de Vegeta se sentó asustada - oh por Dios está hablando en serio.

- Yo no me ando con baboseadas- bufo

- ¡Oh por Dios me estas proponiendo matrimonio después de tantos años?- pregunto la mujer con un nudo en la garganta- a pesar de que ya estoy vieja y acabada, y que tu aun te vez como un quinceañero.- decía incrédula ante la impenetrable mirada del Sayayin- Podrías salir de aquí y conseguirte cualquier niña tonta Vegeta.

- ¡Maldición mujer, te párese que si me gustaran las niñas tontas estaría contigo!- Bulma casi se pone a llorar, Vegeta podría ser rudo, pero aquellas pequeñas frases toscas que a veces salían de su boca le convencían que era el amor de su vida. Finalmente la mujer le miro y respondió en un puchero.

- No quiero.

- ¿No quieres qué?- pregunto hosco

- Casarme.- contesto la humana.

- ¿Qué qué? – pregunto incrédulo el sayayin.

- Es que ya encontré el truco Vegeta.- dijo con una fingida sonrisa de autosuficiencia- El cura dice "hasta que la muerte los separe".- la mujer se levanta de la mesa y se acerca al guerrero- ¡Y no pienso permitirlo!, déjame decirte Vegeta una cosa, y grábatela en el fondo de tu ser "nadie se desase de Bulma Breif tan Fácilmente".

- ¿A qué te refieres mujer?- pregunto el Sayayin desconcertado y furibundo.

- ¡Mi amor, esto no es hasta que la muerte nos separe, sino hasta cuando yo quiera, así que acostúmbrate a mi presencia Sayayin, porque serás mío aun después de muerto!

**Fin del flashback**

Y ahí estaba él, vestido para la boda de su hija, pensando que su mujer, la madre de los super Sayayines más fuertes del universo, se había negado a casarse con él, tan solo para evitar ponerle una fecha de termino a su relación, ¡que tonta¡, los super Sayayin son fieles, no desperdician su tiempo regando sus genes por el universo, además Bulma se olvidaba que su vida le pertenecía desde el mismo momento que decidió revivirlo, a pesar de ser el asesino más vil de la galaxia, a pesar de haber matado a sus amigos y haberla tratado mal. Él murió en Namek, pero revivió en la tierra para vivir por ella, además las malditas esferas del dragón, le habían demostrado que no se liberaría de ella con la muerte.

A muchos les daría escalofríos la idea de no poderse liberar de una mujer como Bulma ni con la muerte, pero él era un Super Sayayin, el príncipe de su raza, el era lo suficientemente valiente para estar con ella por siempre aun después de muerto, y un papel no duraría tanto.

**Notas**: Bueno esta historia la escribimos mi amiga Akae y yo hace muchísimo tiempo de hecho no recuerdo si alguna vez se publico, en todo caso espero que la disfruten tanto como lo hicimos nosotras.


End file.
